Hard of Seeing
by thespiritswithin
Summary: Sasuke is a man who has lost everything in a terrible car accident. His wife. His Child. Even his sight. He has become a bitter person who lives in solitude except for his caretaker. Full Sum inside. SasuNaru! Yaoi. M to be safe on morbidness


**Summery: Sasuke is a man who has lost everything in a terrible car wreck. His wife, his child and his sight. Now he is a bitter person who lives in solitude only encountering contact with the outside world when his caretaker stops by. His new helper Naruto, might help put his life in perspective and even let him love again.**

**A/N: YAOI!!! - Sasu/Naru. . Don't like don't read. . .simple as that. Advance warning!! I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT CARS!!! There are mentions of different cars and what not in this story and I will tell you that I know NOTHING of them. I only know how to drive them that is it. I have no idea about value, quality, or ANYTHING. (ok i know how to check the oil but that is seriously about it). So please excuse me if i am wrong okies!!! Much Love 3.  
**

Let's see. I got the groceries, medicine, printer ink, printer paper, two 10 GB thumb drives, the dry cleaning, and dropped off his deposit. Is that it? I went over the list in my head over and over making sure I didn't forget anything before I went to his house. He did, after all, live all the way out in the middle of nowhere. I did not feel like going back out to get something that I may have forgotten and then have to go back and clean. Besides, I didn't want screw up on my first day. I heard that this dude could be quite a prick too and I really didn't feel like losing my temper and losing my job.

I needed this job. Badly. I was behind on my rent and haven't even used my electricity beyond that of necessity such as the fridge and stove. Other than that I have had opened the windows for air and used flashlights at night. Of course I need to also use my laptop, but I try and carry that with me and charge it where I maybe. I have no idea what this dude would say if I asked him to use his electricity so I left it with my neighbor and best friend Kiba. He usually is pretty good about it and charges all six of my batteries. With luck, I might be able to turn my phone back on this month.

I carried all the stuff to the little Echo I was boring. Again it was Kiba's. I own a bike. When I say bike, I mean a Suzuki GSX(1). So I couldn't very well take everything on this person's list to his house, in the middle of no where, on a sports bike. So yeah. Kiba was probably my best friend in the whole world right now and I guess I am lucky that his girlfriend is willing carry him around everywhere in her little Honda. Now, I love him for letting me use his car, but man was it a piece of crap. It took three tries to get the thing started at all times. No matter how you shifted gears, it always lurched forward. And every time you stopped, you better hope that the breaks still worked.

So yeah. I made it successfully to this man's house. The only thing I knew about him was that his name was Sasuke Uchiha, he lived alone, he was an author, and he was blind. I was able to grab everything in one trip and somehow make it into the house without tripping, falling, dropping, or spilling anything. I didn't hear Sasuke make any move to help me at all. Once I set everything on the spacious kitchen island I heard a footsteps at the entryway and looked up to see who I assumed to be Sasuke standing in the entryway. He was looking in my general direction and I was taken aback by how pretty he was. Pretty was after all, the only way to describe him. He looked rather feminine indeed. He had pale smooth skin and full lips. His eyes were mysterious and his hair was coal black. He didn't have a small frame, but nor was it big either. I couldn't tell to much for he wore a long sleeved button up shirt that was loose on his body and baggy jeans. His feet were bare on the tile floor. Then I realized he was probably waiting for me to say something.

"Uh. Hey I'm Naruto Uzamaki." I said not know what else to say.

"I really could care less for I doubt you will stay long enough for me to even remember your name." he said. His voice was surprisingly more masculine then I thought it would be despite his pretty feature. His voice though, only distracted me for a moment from his harsh words.

"No. I think I will be here for a while." I simply said and continued to unload and separate the items.

"Hn." he said and went to walk away.

"Is there any particular place you want these or do you want me to find out for myself?" I asked him.

"Put the computer supplies in my office and I am sure you can find where the other things go." he said harshly. He must have lived here for a while to be able to walk about freely. If I wasn't working for him, I would be a bastard and move everything around in the kitchen just to piss him off. I haven't even been around him for ten minutes and I already hated him. Despite his pretty appearance, he was indeed a prick. It took me twenty minutes to fumble through the kitchen to put everything in it's rightful place. Then I had to gather everything else and find it's place in this huge house. For a blind person who lives alone, he sure has a big ass house. It took me ten minutes to find this so called office of his and then ten more to actually find where the bastard was. While walking throughout the whole house I noticed a lot of picture hanging up. There was a beautiful blacked haired woman in almost all of them. There were a few of himself and then there were a few of the pair with a child. It took me a few moments to realize that the man in the pictures was indeed Sasuke himself. He just looked. . . . so happy.

"Oi! I finished taking care of the supplies. What do you want me to do now?" I asked seeing him sitting in a chair in what I guessed was the den. He held a book open and was running his fingers over the pages. It was kinda creepy cause he was looking at me as he did this.

"Change the sheets in every bedroom, except for the one with the door closed. Clean the bathrooms. Make sure the kitchen is tidy and leave." he said rather coldly. I bit back my remark to his commands and clenched my teeth as I replied.

"Very well." I said hating that a little bit of my anger was heard in my voice.

"Oh my God! He is such and ass!" I cried as I stormed into Kiba's house to drop off his keys and to pick up my laptop and all six of my batteries.

"Told you so!" the brunette said appearing around the corner with a big grin on his face.

"Everything that comes out of his mouth is an insult to your existence! He is a sad individual who needs some serious help!" I cried out grabbing a coke from my friends fridge.

"Like I said. I. Told. You. So! The dude is a prick. He is a cold hearted bastard who obviously wasn't clued in on the fact that slavery is over." Kiba said. I handed him his keys. He loved his car so much. It was his first car. Well it still _is _his first car. And he's like twenty five! He got it when he was fourteen.

"Oh you really need to get those breaks fixed. They almost went out today! I almost died!" I cried at my friend. He laughed and his face brightened up at that. I gave him a quizzical look and then he pulled out another set of keys from his pocket.

"I got a new one!" he grinned.

"Score! What'd you get?" I asked. The brunette man grabbed his apartment keys and made his way out the door and I followed him. We walked down the steps and then had to go around his building. We passed by his little Echo and then rounded the corner of the building and on the other side of the building there was a red 03 Chevy Cavalier. It was the two door model and it looked nice. He unlocked the doors and I sat in the passengers side. The interior was gray and it had an after market stereo in it.

"Yeah I only paid 5000 for it.(2)" Kiba said.

"Not to bad I guess. Does it stop and go fine?" I asked. Kiba laughed.

"Yeah it sure does. The only thing I don't like is that its not a stick." Kiba grinned and started the car. It started up smooth and sounded like it would run good. We were about to take it out, but Hinata's little Honda civic pulled in the spot beside us and Kiba always dumped me for her. He was madly in love with the girl. The key was turned and the car was cut off and we climbed out to meet the girl.

"Hey Hinata!" I called and Kiba gave her a wave before meeting her in front of her car and then gave her a peck on the lips.

"Hi Naruto." she said blushing at the public display of affection. She was a rather shy, quiet girl. I waved at the girl. The three of us made it back up to Kiba's apartment, I had after all left my technology up there so yeah. I grabbed my twenty pound laptop back, okay that was exaggerating but it felt like it to me, and made my way to the door.

"I will see you guys later. I still have to complete my assignments." I said and opened the door to leave.

"Oi! Naruto." Kiba said. I turned and he threw something at me. I caught it rather easily and looked at the shiny object in my hand. It was a key.

"You can have the Echo so you can keep your job." Kiba said grinning.

"And what makes you think I want that piece of crap?" I asked sarcastically.

"Fine, I will sell it to the scrap yard." Kiba said.

"The scrap yard wouldn't even buy that from you. Thanks man. I will give you something for it when I get more money." I said and put the key in my pocket.

"Nah don't worry about it. That thing isn't worth much." Kiba said.

"That's nice and mean of you all at the same time." I said grinning.

"Whatever get out of here and go do you school work!" Kiba yelled and shoved me out the door and slammed it in my face. Yes, we had a weird friendship, but it was a strong one. I went to my own apartment and decided to enjoy a nice quiet evening of doing nothing but schoolwork. Sounded fun right?

**Sasuke's POV**

I hated myself. I hated people. I hated the world. The thought of having to depend on someone else was sickening. Uchihas relied on no one. I reached to the table that was beside my chair and I threw the first thing I reached. The glass sounded off the brick and echoed throughout the room. I heard the shards hit the floor. My hand held my face as I tried to calm down. I had to remind myself that this was punishment. This was punishment for what I had done. It was all my fault. The images flashed through my head from that night and it only angered me more.

I don't remember what happened after that. I just knew the den was now a mess with glass and broken furniture. I can't remember the last time I exploded like this. I think it was shortly after the accident. Making my way out of the mess I slumped against the wall. I felt the warmth slip out of my clenched eyes and reached up to attempt to hold it back, but it came anyway. I banged my free fist against the floor.

It took me three hours to calm down and I attempted to clean up the mess. I think I ended up making a bigger mess because I would trip over things and then I know I cut myself on some glass. I don't think it was this difficult to clean up last time. Pulling out my phone I flipped it open and it said the time and date. 2:06 A.M. Darkness was such a lonely thing. It never left. It never changed. It was never comforting. It was always cold, dark, and lonely.

**Naruto's POV**

I woke up with a start as my alarm went off. I sat up hit it and fell back down as the blaring noise cut off. Today felt as if it was going to be horrible. Sitting back up I looked out the window and noticed the nice sunny day. Hey that means I could take my bike out today! I didn't have any errands to run today. It was just cleaning and anything the else the bastard wanted. Getting up I walked to the bathroom and turned on the two flashlights I had in there and attempted to fix my hair. After five minutes I really didn't care because I realized that I will be wearing a helmet and that will mess it up and the dude couldn't even see it anyway. I turned off the flashlights and went to get dressed. I put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Something that was versatile. I walked out of my room and grabbed my helmet, keys and jacket.

Once outside, I hopped on my bike. It had been a while since I rode it. I bet it missed me! I started it and revved the engine. Man it felt good. It took me only two seconds to peel out the parking lot and go down the street. The feeling of going down the road sixty five miles an hour was thrilling. Especially when the speed limit was only thirty five. Yeah. I know. Its reckless driving, but I only did it when there was nobody else on the road. I swear! I pulled into Sasuke's driveway and almost drove right on by to continue the exhilarating feeling. I hopped off my baby and walked into the house. I

I wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted me when I walked into the den. The helmet in my hand fell to the floor as the sight before me was taken in. Furniture was broken glass was everywhere. The wall right outside had blood on it and all down the wall it had a few more smears. A few of the pictures were on the floor. I followed the trail of destruction.

"Sasuke?!" I called. Panic was setting in. The trail lead me upstairs and into one of the rooms that had been off limits yesterday. I walked in to see the raven curled up on the floor. There was blood on the carpet and I rushed to his side. I rolled him flat on his back. His hands were cut up. I picked them up to examine them more. I noticed gashes on his right wrist. When I lifted his left hand, the razor blade fell from his grasp. He was breathing still, but they were shallow breaths. I picked him up and set him on the rather large bed and took off his shirt. The wounds had scabbed over so he wasn't losing anymore blood. I reached for the phone on the bed side table and dialed 911.

**Footnotes!!**

**I wanted to write a story with someone who had a sports bike, but I don't know any so I just googled sports bikes and just got the name of one of the models. So if it is wrong, sorry XD.**

**I personally own a caviler ^_^ and I have no idea the normal value of cars so yeah. (as mentioned at the top) You will be constantly reminded about this. . . . **

**I hope you guys enjoyed!!! Please Review!!! So maybe I can make the story better if I know your thoughts!!**


End file.
